Tooth and Claw ReWrite
by TimeLordWerewolf
Summary: Tooth and Claw, but with an added character which may or may not become a companion. It is a bit of an experiment.


Something's falling from the sky. It's as black as jet and with it comes a howling sound. It's about the size of a small house and it falls through space, before curving round the moon and heading towards the Earth. It gets hotter and hotter as it fall and finally, it begins to burn up as it enters the atmosphere. It leaves behind a trail of smoke, penetrating the black night darkness like sunlight. It gets closer and closer. From a distance you could see that the moon is full and the howling grows even louder as it gets closer to the soil. The howling ends, leaving a fading echo of despair, as it crashes into the crust of the Earth, causing an explosion that could be felt many miles away, as it does so, making a mushroom cloud of flame, licking ferociously at the air, wanting oxygen to slake its thirst. It landed in the Scottish Highlands, unseen by all bar few human eyes. It caused a crater many miles wide and yet the next day the soil had been replaced and the thing that crashed, removed, as though it had never happened.

300 years later.  
>A man walks alone, across the almost unchanged landscape. It is day and he is followed by the unsettling growling of a beast. The man has a long beard and is dressed in the clothes of the time. He is a crofter. He is walking towards his destination, disturbed by the growling following him. The growling gets louder and the creature snarls. He turns around, his eyes flickering across the landscape, but he sees nothing, so continues on his way, but this time at a bit of a jog, fear written in his eyes. He hears the snarl again and he turns, seeing the creature and goes into a run for his life. His breathing is heavy and he is hindered by his large walking stick. The creature gains pace too, growling louder and it's breathing audible. The man has reached a dead end. He turns and yells for his life. The last thing he sees is a huge, wolf-like creature, running on two legs, before pouncing and dragging the crofter to the ground...<br>The next day, the body was found, blood splattered across the ground, mauled by the creature. The crofter had been mostly torn to pieces and eaten, leaving behind merely an empty shell. Most thought that the creature had been interrupted in its work and if it had continued, nothing would have been left behind.

Modern Day:  
>Nicholas looked up to the full moon in the night sky. He resisted the urge to howl and instead pounced on an unlucky pheasant that wandered too close to his hiding place. He ripped it to shreds and devoured it like the wolf he is, his unusual grey turquoise fur splattered by blood and guts. A gentle breeze ruffled his fur and he bounded off to a nearby stream and washed his muzzle clean of the blood of the pheasant. It had a filled a gap in his stomach pleasantly. He was no ordinary wolf though. It's not every day you find a six-foot tall; 250lb wolf with paws the size of dinner plates. And he was a teenager. He still had another couple of years of growing to do.

He sucked in a large breath of the cold winter air. Unfortunately, because it was England and not Scotland, there was no snow. He cursed the temperamental British weather under his breath. He loved snow. It felt cool against his fur. He could be back to 'normal' whenever he wanted to be, but it was so much fun to be a wolf. He dreamed of running with other wolves through forests and wilderness, hunting rabbits and deer, catching fish and running wild. Although he couldn't do that anytime soon. They would have to move country first. No wild wolves in Britain, unfortunately. That was one reason why he couldn't howl. It would raise suspicion. No one knew he was a werewolf, not even his family, well unless you count the cat. His brother had had some suspicions a while back but they vanished quickly after a week or two of no transforming. Besides, he still hadn't finished school yet, he was only fifteen after all and even though he one of his wants to be a true wolf, he still valued education.

He trotted back to his house in Earley. He stayed out of the street lamps and stayed in the shadows like a ghost. He jumped over the back fence without a sound and nudged open the back door to the house. He shoved in closed with his shoulder and trotted back up stairs. He glanced at the digital clock on his desk; 3:45 am. His family wouldn't start waking up for school/work for another three hours at least. With a slight whimper he transformed back into a human. It was extremely uncomfortable, but he didn't want to shriek and wake the neighbours and even worst his family. He gasped for air and grabbed his desk for support. As soon as he was strong enough, he checked his appearance quickly in a mirror. His eyes were fading back to their stormy grey and his hair was still turning back to its usual blonde. His claws were back to normal fingernails and fur had finished retreating. He grabbed his pyjamas and put them on. A simple blue t-shirt and navy blue loose-fitting trousers with grey stripes running down the side of the leg. He put around his neck, his fang pendant and his dog tag with a wolf on it. Around his left wrist he strapped on his watch and around his right, his magnetic bracelet to stop his joints from clicking. He picked up his sketchbook and did a quick sketch of himself again, as a wolf though. He was pathetic at drawing humans. His sketchbook was littered with drawings of wolves and other canines. He scribbled down the date before throwing it aside.

He popped back downstairs to raid the fridge. His parents knew that he would raid the fridge every night – he'd been doing it before he was a werewolf. Being a werewolf just made him even more hungry. After about a good half hour of fridge raiding, his stomach was full and he lazily made his way back upstairs to find their cat, Dillon, sitting on his pillow. He smirked and picked Dillon up and placed him on his lap. Nicholas scratched him behind his ear and Dillon purred contently. Nicholas grinned, showing his canine teeth which could easily be mistook for vampire fangs. He switched off the light. His eyes adjusted quickly; he had night vision far better than any humans. After a while, Dillon made his way off Nicholas' lap and slinked his way back into his parents' bedroom.  
>He grabbed his iPod Shuffle off the side of his desk and turned it on. He popped the headphones in his sensitive ears. He skipped the playlist to 'RockMetal' and tapped his hands to the beat. And slowly, he fell asleep. Only to be rudely awoken by Dillon two hours later, who decided his face made a good pillow. He couldn't really care less though, he didn't need much sleep.

Later that day, Nicholas was running for his life. Well, not really, but you have to look at from his point of view. Running from the pair of meanest bullies in school that wanted his head. From his point of view, that classes as running for his life. And it wasn't like it could just change into a werewolf and maul them. Well, he could, but that would be murder.  
>"We're gonna get you!" they yelled.<br>Such was the life of Nicholas Artemis Lykos. His dirty blonde hair, had decided that today it simply wouldn't lie flat, no matter what. His eyes could turn an odd amber colour, which caused new people to freak out, ever so slightly. Around his neck he wore his pendant of a tooth and his wolf dog tag. He was smaller than average for most his age, and was skinnier too. He wore a green t-shirt and brown, casual trousers and converse trainers – brilliant for outrunning bullies, he found out.  
>Yesterday, they were out for his lunch money. Today, they just wanted to beat him up. Earlier that day, Nicholas, alongside a few other people, had played a prank that had embarrassed them in front of the whole class. Unfortunately, they saw him as the brains of the operation, which admittedly, he was, and wanted to take him down.<br>He had just turned round the corner and spotted an old police box – the kind that had the telephone in the door. Its windows were translucent and a strange glow was coming from inside. On one panel it had instructions for operations. Of course, this type of police box hadn't been seen in years, but Nick's brain was worrying about being smushed to death to care about that. He yanked open the door, stepped inside, and whammed the door shut. He gasped.

The box was b i g g e r on the i n s i d e. Hexagonal indents covered the dome-like ceiling and walls, which was supported by strange, coral-like organic structures. In the middle of the room stood a glowing column, surrounded by around which, was a circular, panelled control console. Wires drooped down from the ceiling. Around the console, were two people. One, a blonde young lady, stood, watching another person – a man – circle the console, pressing several buttons and whacking the occasional one with a rubber mallet. The young lady looked as if she was dressed for 1970's. She wore a pink t-shirt and a blue denim overall type clothing. The man had black/brown spiky hair and was wearing a dark brown suit with blue pinstripes. Under which he wore a blue shirt and a tie.  
>Neither of them had noticed Nicholas. Yet.<p>

"What d'ya think of this? Will it do?" the blonde asked. Nicholas got the impression that she was very self-conscious, at least around this man.

"For the late 1970s?" asked the man. "You'd be better off in a bin bag." He moved around the console and pulled a lever. "Hold on, listen to this." Music filled the air, coming from some invisible speakers. "Ian Dury and The Blockheads. Number One in 1979." The blonde followed the man around the console.

The blonde gave a snort of laughter. "You're a punk."

The man began to sing, accenting the syllables of the last word. "It's good to be a lu-na-tic."

"That's what you are. A big 'ol punk, with a bit of rock-a-Billy thrown in."

The man looked up, pausing from his singing. "Wanna go see 'im?"

"Watcha mean? In concert?"

"What else is the TARDIS for?" exclaimed the man. Apparently this machine was the TARDIS. It stood for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. "I can ... take you to the Battle of Trafalgar, The First Anti-gravity Olympics." Nicholas smirked. That sounded like fun. He imagined that some events would be a bit tricky – running in particular. "Ceaser crossing the Rubacon. Or... Ian Dury at the top rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November, 1979. What d'ya think?"

"Sheffield it is." The blonde woman grinned.

Meanwhile, Nicholas had just been standing there, gobsmacked. The groaning of the machine and the up and down motion of the column in the middle had hypnotised him, just barely aware of the conversation going on around him.

"Hold on tight!" grinned the man as he pulled a lever.  
>The TARDIS shook, throwing the blonde and the man off balance, but Nicholas just stood there, swaying with the machine. The man went around the console again, whacking seemingly random buttons and devices with the mallet, in time with the music in the background, whilst yelling. As suddenly as the shaking had started it had stopped, throwing all three of them to the ground. The woman and the man started laughing as they slowly got up.<p>

"1979!" declared the man. "Hell of a year."

They walked down towards where were Nicholas was now standing, noticing him for the first time.

"Who're you?" asked the man.

"Nicholas Artemis Lykos." he replied, "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Oi! Language... I'm the Doctor," the man said, "And this," he pointed to the blonde woman beside him, "Is Rose Tyler."

Rose Tyler waved, "Hi."

Nicholas returned the wave, "Hi."

Rose seemed to study Nick closely, looking him up and down. "Are your eyes really that colour?"

Nick groaned. His eyes had obviously turned amber and they weren't his favourite topic of conversation. And neither was his hair for that matter. "Sometimes."

Nick expected the woman to frown, but instead she grinned. "Cool."

"Now that the introductions are over, I think we can go outside." the Doctor said, "Oh yes, where was I?" he pondered for a moment. "1979, hell of a year! China invades Vietnam. 'The Muppet Movie' – love that film. Skylab falls to Earth, with a little help from me. Nearly took of my thumb." He moved past Nicholas and opened the TARDIS doors and stepped outside. "And I like my thumb. I need my thumb. I'm very attached to ..."  
>Nicholas and Rose followed the Doctor outside, where they found themselves being at gunpoint by what looked like guards, who had cocked their rifles.<br>"My thumb." the Doctor finished his sentence and put his hands up. Rose and Nicholas followed his example. "1879, _Eight_een seventy-nine," the Doctor muttered, "Same difference."

One of the guards spoke. He was on a black horse and had a thick Scottish accent. "You will explain your presence and the nakedness of this girl."

"Are we in Scotland?" the Doctor asked. Nicholas almost face palmed himself.

"How can you be ignorant of that?" the man asked.

"Oh, um, I'm easily confused," he said, putting on a Scottish accent. To Nicholas it sounded rather natural as though he had been speaking it his whole life. "I've been chasing this wee naked child over hell and over dale, with the help of my assistant here. 'Ain't that right, ya timorous beastie."

Rose tried to put on a Scottish accent, but failed miserably. "Och, aye. I've been oot and aboot."

"No, don't do that." the Doctor said, dropping his Scottish accent momentarily.

"Hoots mon."

"No, really don't." the Doctor said at the same time as Nicholas. They looked at each other, whilst Rose tried to stifle her giggles. "Really."

"Will you identify yourself sir." said the man, his horse braying.

"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon. From the township of Balamory." It was now Nicholas' turn to stifle his laughter as well and he was having a hard time in doing so. "I have my credentials if I may." Rose put down her hands and Nicholas followed as well, his arms beginning to ache. The Doctor pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small leather wallet and when the Doctor opened it, Nicholas could have sworn it was blank. "As you can see, a Doctor from the University of Edinburgh." he waved the wallet around. "I trained under Doctor Bell himself."

"Let them approach." said a voice. It had the air of authority and a posh manner about it. It seemed to be coming from the carriage a short walk away.

"I don't think that's wise ma'am." said the man. He still had his gun trained on the Doctor, Rose and Nicholas.

"Let them approach." repeated the voice. It now had a slight impatient tone to it and was definitely coming from the carriage. The carriage was black and the people who drove it wore white gloves and posh black suits, with top hats. The Doctor gestured towards the carriage. The wind was whipping at their hair and it stung Nicholas' eyes.

"You will approach the carriage." The Doctor, Rose and Nicholas made to move. "And show all due deference." The Doctor gave a mock salute to the man and continued to approach the carriage. They shared a grin and as they did approach a man in a black suit, like the others, opened the carriage door. Inside the carriage was a fairly old woman dressed in black and white. Her dress was black and had a white frill at the neck line. Atop her head was a white sort of hat-thing. Her hair was a dirty grey, a bit like Nicholas and her face showed signs of aging. Nicholas recognized her at once from the history books.

The Doctor turned to Rose and Nicholas. "Rose, Nicholas, may I introduce her majesty Queen Victoria, Empress of India and Defender of the Faith."

"Rose Tyler ma'am." she gave a little curtsey. "And my apologies for being so naked."

"Nicholas Artemis Lykos ma'am." Nick gave a small bow. He didn't like bowing. Actually he didn't not like it; he hated it. But there was something about bowing to royalty that just ticked him off for some odd reason.

Queen Victoria turned to Rose. "I've had five daughters," she said briskly, "it's nothing to me. But you Doctor, show me these credentials." The Doctor handed the small wallet over to her majesty. "Why, didn't you say so immediately?" she asked, clearly shocked. "It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Proverst as my Protector."

"Does it? Yes it does, good." he looked down at the wallet as he received it, "Good. Um, then let me ask, why is your majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way Aberdeen?"

"A tree on the line."

"An accident?" he asked.

"I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to me planned." she replied sternly.

"An assassination attempt?"

Rose frowned at the Doctor. "What seriously? There's people out ta kill ya?"

"A person in authority often holds a few enemies, some that despise them so much, they want to kill them," noted Nicholas.

"Quite right. I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun." the Queen replied stiffly.

"Sir Robert McLeash lives about ten miles hence," spoke the man again, turning the heads of the Doctor, Rose and Nicholas. "We've sent word ahead, he'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmorrow, tomorrow."

"This Doctor, Nicholas Lykos and their timorous beastie shall come with us." The Doctor smiled from ear to ear.

"Yes ma'am. We better get moving, it's almost nightfall."

"Indeed." agreed the Queen, "And there are stories of wolves in these parts." Nicholas' grey eyes flashed amber, but Rose simply thought it was the sun and her hair in her face that made it look so. "Fanciful tales, intended to care the children. But good for the blood I think." she turned her head sharply to the front of the carriage, "Drive on,"

The carriage started to move and the three time-travellers walked behind it.  
>"Funny though," started Rose, "You say assassination and you just think of Kennedy and stuff, not her."<br>"1879," the Doctor breathed, "Ooh, she's had, what six attempts on her life. And I'll tell you something else. We just met Queen Victoria!"  
>"I know!" squealed Rose. Nicholas laughed.<br>"What a laugh!" the Doctor said.  
>"She was just sittin' there."<br>"Like a stamp." Nicholas commented.  
>"I want her to say," Rose put on a posh, nasal-like voice, "'We are not amused,' I bet you five quid I can bet her say that."<br>"Well, if I gambled on that it would be abuse of my responsibilities of a traveller in time."  
>"Ten quid?" asked Nicholas.<br>"Done."

They walked on until they reached a large house. It was a typical Victorian style house, with brick window frames and a few turrets. Atop the building, stuck out a large telescopic tube, surrounded by iron infrastructure. Nicholas took that area to be an observatory of some sort. The Doctor had put on a brown overcoat and had his fingers in its pockets. A few of the guard seemed shocked by Nicholas' now amber eyes but he pretended not to notice. Rose seemed quite cold and was hugging herself warm. Nicholas on the over hand, felt as if he was wearing a warm fur coat, even though he wasn't. From the upstairs window, Nicholas thought he saw something looking out, but he dismissed it as the man of the house.

Meanwhile in the room Nicholas had seen the window of, there was indeed a man, and he was indeed the man of the house. He started to speak and it seemed to be at thin air.  
>"I can't do this. It's treason." he protested.<br>An old man, dressed like a butler walked and stood next to him. "Then your wife will suffer the consequences. And believe me Sir Robert, she will be devoured."

Back outside the house, rain had started to fall as Queen Victoria started to get out of her carriage. One of the men in black suits offered her his hand. She took it and got out of the carriage. The man Nicholas had seen from the window stepped out of the doorway from which he was standing in and walked over to the carriage, servants following.

"Your Majesty," said the man and bowed.

"Sir Robert." Queen Victoria replied, "My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isabel?"

"She's..." Sir Roberts took a deep breath and continued, "Indisposed. I'm afraid she's gone to Edinburgh for this season. And she's taken the Cook with her, the kitchens are barely stocked. I wouldn't blamer your Majesty if you wanted to ride on."

Nicholas raised an eyebrow. Surely if Lady Isabel was going to Edinburgh, why take the cook? They should have one where she is staying.

"Not at all, I've had quite enough carriage exercise and this is charming." she emphasised the word as if to not offend, "If rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it awfully. The Torchwood Estate." A memory flickered in the back of Nicholas' mind. "Now, shall we go inside, and please excuse the naked girl."  
>Sir Roberts looked downhearted, possibly at the fact that the Queen was staying here, or possibly about Rose being 'naked'.<p>

"Sorry," Rose murmured.

"She's a feral child. I bought her for six pence in Old London Town. It was either her or the Elephant Man, so," the Doctor started.

"Thinks he's so funny, but I'm so not amused, what do you think ma'am?" Rose questioned. Nicholas stifled a laugh – what a pathetic attempt to win the bet.

"It hardly matters. Shall we proceed?"

The Doctor grinned at Rose. Sir Roberts moved to let the Queen pass.

"So close," murmured Rose sternly.

One of the butlers, the old man, had a stern face and glared at Sir Roberts as he followed the Queen inside.

"Magasans and Rams, you will escort the property, hurry up." said the leader of the guard.

"Yes sir," they said in unison.

The chauffeur dressed all in black opened the carriage door and one of the guards withdrew a small box. It was brown and had a keyhole in gold on the front. They proceeded inside. Nicholas glared at it as it when past. To Nicholas at least, it emanated a powerful, dangerous aura and he had the urge to back away from it, but he dismissed it.

"So, what's in there then?" he asked.

"Property of the crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts."

But Nicholas couldn't. All he could think about was the strange aura the box emanated. The Doctor made a face, as though he couldn't stand not knowing what was in the box.

"The rest of you go to the rear of the house, in your designated positions."

"You heard the orders, positions." repeated the leader's right hand man.

Meanwhile in the basement of the house was a crudely made cage. Inside the cage was a cloaked figure. He put a finger to his lips.  
>"Sssssssshhhhhhhhh."<br>Elsewhere in the house, a guard, either Magasans or Rams carried the box and placed it in a prison like cage, closed the door and locked it.  
>"Guard it with your life." he ordered.<p>

(A/N: Gave up on spacing) Upstairs in the house, Sir Roberts was leading Queen Victoria, Doctor, Rose and Nicholas into the observatory, the iron infrastructure, Nicholas saw outside. Two pillars guarded the entrance and inside was magnificent. Inside was a golden metal structure of the solar system that they knew of at the time. Granted, it was fairly outdated and inaccurate, but it was beautiful none the less.  
>"And this, I take it," said her Majesty, "Is the famous endeavour."<br>"All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. 'Came something of an obsession, he spent his money on this, rather than caring for the house or himself."  
>The telescope was huge and pointing up into the sky. Made of brasscopper by the looks of it, and was quite ornate. On one side was a crescent moon shape which had several holes and patterns on it. On the other side was a large crank that undoubtedly moved the telescopes angles.  
>"I wish I met him." said the Doctor, grinning. "I like him. That thing's beautiful, can I um...?"<br>"Help yourself." replied Sir Roberts.  
>"What did he model it on?" asked the Doctor, moving around the telescope, examining it. Rose was having a look at the crank and Nicholas at the eyepiece.<br>"I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little, how we say... eccentric."  
>"Huh."<br>"I wish now I had spent more time with him. And listened to his stories."  
>The Doctor was now examining the eyepiece, like Nicholas had a couple of moments before. "It's a bit rubbish. How many prisms has it got? Way too many."<br>Rose moved over and glared at the Doctor.  
>"Magnifications gone right over the top, that's a stupid kind of –" the Doctor paused and noticed Rose glaring at him. "Am I being rude again?"<br>"Yup."  
>"But it's pretty! Very ... pretty!"<br>"Maybe it isn't meant to be a telescope." commented Nicholas.  
>"And the imagination of it should be applauded," said Queen Victoria, moving forwards.<br>"Hhmm, thought you might disapprove your Majesty. Star gazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful?" Nicholas rolled his eyes at yet another lame attempt to get her to say it. "Could easily not be amused... or something ... no?" Her Majesty was staring at Rose, maybe deciding if she was being cheeky or just a bit stupid. Nicholas voted for a bit stupid.  
>"This device surveys the infinite work of God. What could be finer? Sir Robert's father should be an example to us all. A polymath, steeped in Astronomy and Sciences. And yet equally fair versed in folklore and faerie tales."<br>"Stars and Magic," smiled the Doctor, "I like him more and more."  
>"Me too," added Nicholas.<br>The Doctor went back to having a look at the telescope.  
>"Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company. Prince Albert himself, was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Sax-Coberk,"<br>"That's Bavaria," whispered the Doctor.  
>"When Albert was told about your local Wolf, he was transported." Queen Victoria reminisced.<br>"So what's this wolf then?" asked the Doctor.  
>"It's just a story," said Sir Roberts.<br>"Then tell it." said the Doctor, enthralled.  
>Sir Roberts turned his head slightly to the butlers and back before speaking, "It's said-"<br>"Excuse me," interrupted a butler, his voice full of power compared to Sir Roberts whose voice was full of nervousness and intimidation. "Sir, perhaps her Majesty's party could prepare for their rooms. It's almost dark."  
>"Of course, yes, of course." agreed Sir Roberts.<br>"Bah, I'm practically nocturnal," murmured Nicholas.  
>"And then supper. And could we find some clothes for miss Tyler, I'm tired of nakedness." the Queen said.<br>"It's not amusing is it?"  
>Queen Victoria turned and glared at Rose before turning back to Sir Robert. "Sir Robert, Your Wife must have left some clothes, see to it. We shall dine at seven, and talk some more of this wolf. After all, there is a full moon tonight."<br>"So there is ma'am."  
>He bowed as Queen Victoria left, Rose and co. following.<p>

Outside the sun was setting. Inside, Rose was in a room, trying to find some clothes to wear. She opened a wardrobe and pulled out a dress. She put it against herself, looked in the mirror, before replacing it. Meanwhile in the kitchen's the servants were making wreaths of what looked like Mistletoe, broth's too. Back upstairs, Rose pulled out another dress, looked in the mirror before replacing it. Yet another dress she pulled out, before this time, placing it on the bed. She went to another closet and opened the door. Upon doing so, she yelped as inside was a maid, terrified. She started to speak.  
>"They came though the house, in silence, took the steward and the master, and my lady," she was fumbling her fingers out of nervousness.<br>"You see," said Rose, calmly, "I've got a friends – he's called the Doctor, he'll know what to do. You've got to come with me."  
>"But I can't miss," the maid said.<br>"What's your name?"  
>"F-Flora,"<br>"Flora, we'll be safe. There's more people arrived downstairs, soldiers an' everything. They can help us, I promise. Come on, okay, come on."  
>Rose took Flora outside into the silent, oak-floored hallway. Rose poked her head out first, making sure the coast was clear, before letting Flora out too. She took Flora's hand and led her down the corridor, their footsteps making tapping noises on the floor. As they turned the corner they saw something. A soldier was on the floor holding a silver mug in his clammy hands.<br>"Oh, miss. I did warn you."  
>Rose knelt down by the soldier and checked his pulse. "He's not dead." Rose relaxed. "He must be drugged or something."<br>"Aah!" Flora gave a scream of surprise before it was muffled by a white glove. A man – one of the servants had taken hold of her. Another did the same to Rose, before dragging them off.

Downstairs, a servant walked into the Dining Room, with a platter of drink.  
>"Your companion begs an apology, Doctor, clothing has somewhat delayed her." he said.<br>"Ah, that's alright. Save her a wee bit of ham." he grinned, keeping up with his Scottish accent. Nicholas hadn't bothered. He'd tried it once and he sounded more Irish than anything else. Nicholas was sitting next to the Doctor, opposite the Queen,  
>"The Feral Child could probably eat it raw." said the Queen.<br>The Captain, sitting next to her laughed. No, she couldn't but I can, thought Nicholas, I'm starving!  
>"Very wise ma'am. Very witty."<br>"Slightly witty perhaps. I know you rarely get the chance to dine with me Captain, but don't get too excited. I shall contain my wit, in case I do you further injury."  
>Nicholas grinned at the Queen's reprimand of the Captain.<br>"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am."  
>"Beside's we're all waiting on Sir Robert. Come sir, you promised us a tale of nightmares." grinned the Doctor.<br>"Indeed. Since my Husband's death, I find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction." added Queen Victoria.  
>"You must miss him terribly." said the Doctor.<br>Nicholas could sense the Queen's demeanour change from rather up-beat for an old lady, to sad, and down in the dumps. The Queen turned his attention to the Doctor, "Very much. Oh, completely. And that's the charm of a ghost story. Not the scares or chills, that's for children, but the hope of some contact with the Great Beyond. We all want some message from that place. It's the Creator's greatest mystery that we're allowed no such consolation. The Dead stay silent." she shrugged her shoulders. "But we must wait," she sighed. "Come. Begin your tale Sir Robert. There's a chill in the air. The wind is howling through the eves. Tell us of monsters."

Rose found herself in the basement, where the creature was, chained to a wall, like Lady Isabel and the serving maids.  
>"Don't make a sound." whispered Lady Isabel. "They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaughter us.<br>Rose was confused. The person was in a cage, he was a human, or at least he looked it. "But he's in a cage, he's a prisoner, he's the same as us."  
>"He's nothing like us." whispered Lady Isabel, frightened. "That creature is not mortal."<br>The figure looked up and opened his eyes. They were as black as jet and empty and devoid of emotion. The others cringed and recoiled backwards at this sight.

Before the story began, the moonlight was itching on his skin and he hadn't been able to pay attention for too long, but now it began, Nicholas found himself enchanted, even if he knew it was a load of rubbish. He knew werewolf –like creatures existed, him being one himself.  
>"The story goes back three hundred years. Every full moon, a howling rings through the valley. Next morning livestock is found ripped apart and ... devoured."<br>"Oh, tales like this, just disguise the work of thieves. Steel the sheep and blame a wolf. As simple as that." said the Captain, his ego inflating.  
>"But sometimes a child goes missing," interrupted Sir Robert. "Once in a generation, a boy will vanish from his homestead."<p>

Down in the basement Rose had stood up and was edging her way down to the cage.  
>"Don't child." said Lady Isabel, but Rose stepped forward anyway.<br>"Who are you?" she asked.  
>"Don't enrage him." whispered Lady Isabel, frightened.<br>"Where are you from? You're not from Earth, what Planet are you from?"  
>"Aaahh, intelligence," said the figure. It had a soft, lilting voice.<br>"Where were you born?" Rose continued.  
>"This body? Ten miles away, a weakling, heart-sick boy, stolen away at night by the Brethren for my cultivation." Suddenly his voice became much harsher, "I carved out his soul, and sat in his heart."<p>

"Are there descriptions of the creature?" asked the Doctor.  
>"Oh yes, Doctor. Drawings and woodcarvings. And it's not merely a wolf. It's more than that. This is a man who becomes an animal."<br>Nicholas head snapped up, his eyes looking more vibrant than usual. "A Werewolf?" he asked.

"Alright, so the body's human. What about you? The thing inside." Rose asked,  
>"So far from home." the creature said, it's voice soft again and full of sadness.<br>"If you wanna get back home, we can help."  
>"Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of work force and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose." whispered the creature. Rose could sense a thing of evil about it now.<br>"How would you do that?" Rose asked tentatively.  
>"I would migrate to the Holy Monarch." said the creature, its voice back to the harsh, animalistic tone.<br>"You mean Queen Victoria?"  
>"With one bite, I would pass into her blood. And then it begins... the empire of the Wolf! ... How many questions?" He suddenly moved forwards shocking Rose and the other prisoners. "Look! Inside your eyes! You've seen it too!", his voice now intrigued.<br>"Seen what?" asked Rose, curious.  
>"The Wolf! There is something of the Wolf about you!"<br>"I don't know what you mean." Rose said, getting a tad scared now.  
>The creature's voice became harsh and his breathing ragged. "You burnt like the sun. But all I require is the moon!" The creature began shaking.<p>

"My father, he didn't treat it as a story." said Sir Roberts. "He said it was fact. He even claimed to have communed with the beast, to have learned its purpose." The Butler moved towards the window. "Should've listened to him. His work was hindered. He made enemies." Nicholas gaze turned towards the Butler. "There's a Monestary in the Glenn, of St. Catherine. The brethren, opposed my father."  
>"Perhaps they thought his work ungodly," suggested the Queen.<br>"That's what I thought, But know I wonder."  
>"The Butler! He's chanting listen!" interrupted Nicholas. Everyone stopped talking to listen to the man.<br>"Lupus Magnus Est, Lupus Fortis Est, Lupus Deues East," chanted the Butler.  
>"They turned from God ... to the Wolf." summarised Nicholas, "And they're in the house. The Wolf is great, the Wolf is strong, the Wolf is God – that's what he's saying!" the Doctor stared at him. "What? I studied Latin!"<p>

In the basement, two servants opened the door and let a shaft of moonlight in. It casted a shadow upon the creature. He turned towards the moon as if in longing. "Moonlight..." it whispered. A wind blasted through the basement whipping up at their hair and the moonlight grew stronger and the creature allowed it to touch is skin.  
>"All of ya! Stop lookin' at it! Flora, don't look, listen to me. Grab onto the chain and pull!" Rose tugged at the chain. "Come on with me! Pull! I said pull! Stop yer whinin' and listen! All of you! And that means you your Ladyship! Now come on! Pull!"<p>

Back in the Dining Room, the Captain had drawn his gun and everyone was standing up. The butler was still chanting.  
>"What is the meaning of this?" asked Queen Victoria.<br>"I'm sorry your Majesty, but they've got my wife," apologized Sir Roberts.  
>"Where's Rose?" yelled the Doctor, "What have you done to her! Where is she! Sir Robert come on!"<br>The Doctor ran out of the room, Sir Robert and Nicholas following.

"Aaah!" The creature gave a screech of pain as it's spine snapped. Again, with another crack of bones. The Scream soon became a snarl as its jaw lengthened and teeth grew into fangs and its ears more pointed.  
>"On Three!" yelled Rose, "Pull! One! Two! Three! Pull!" They did.<br>Its legs grew in length and its face became a muzzle, and more lupine in appearance. Its hands had grown and fur had started to sprout. Fur covered the majority of its body now, and it's fingernails grew into clawed hands. It gave another roar as it stretched its hands.  
>"One! Two Three!" They pulled again, still nothing. "One, two Three! PULL!" This time though, the piece of metal hanging onto the wall broke.<br>On the other side of the door the Doctor kicked it down and entered.  
>"Where the hell have you been?" asked Rose, angry.<br>The Doctor and Nicholas turned to stare at the Wolf. It was fully formed now, and was shaking on the bars of its prison. It tried to bite it off, but failed.  
>"Oooh, that's beautiful!" whispered Nicholas. He had seen himself many a time in werewolf form, but it was still beautiful.<br>Suddenly the Wolf threw out an arm, breaking the corner of its jail. It lifted its head and tried to smash the roof of the jail off. The Doctor turned and pushed the people out, while Nicholas just stood there mesmerised. Then the creature broke free, and gave a giant roar. It threw a part of its cage at the Doctor, which he ducked successfully, before he grabbed Nicholas and dragged him out of the room and slammed the door shut, locking it with a silver-pen thing that glowed blue at the tip. His trusty sonic screwdriver.  
>The Wolf, out of its cage, turned towards the moon and gave a howl that chilled most people to their very core. Except Nicholas. It seemed to call to him and charged him with energy.<p>

"I take it sir, that you halted my train, to bring me here," stated Queen Victoria calmly.  
>"We've waited so long, for one of your visits to coincide with the moon." said the Butler.<br>"Then you have waited in vain. After six attempts on my life, I am hardy unprepared." she withdrew a small pistol from her bag and pointed it at the man.  
>The Butler smiled, "Oh I don't think so woman."<br>"The correct form of address is your Majesty!" she pulled the trigger.

Back down near the basement, they gathered. An old man gave out guns to the people that were imprisoned and ordered the lady's to go out through the kitchen. Lady Isabel and the maids hurried out towards the kitchen, whilst the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver (the silver pen he used earlier) to unlock Rose's handcuffs, whilst he talked very fast.  
>"It could be any form of light-modulating species triggered by specific wavelengths, did it say what it wanted?"<br>"Uh, the queen, the crown, the throne, you name it." replied Rose as the Wolf bashed on the locked door and have a roar. Then it stopped. The Doctor rushed over and tiptoed gently round the corner. He heard a deep, ragged breathing accompanied by a low growl. It had gotten through the door. It stood there, staring at the Doctor, whilst the Doctor stared at it. It gave a snort and the Doctor ran. It followed. The Doctor pulled Rose away, behind the line of gunned men.  
>"FIRE!" came the order.<br>A small barrage of bullets went into the creature causing it to snarl and growl, before retreating back down the corridor.  
>"All right men, we should retreat upstairs, come with me." said the Doctor.<br>"I'll not retreat," said the man who gave the firing order, "The Battle's done, no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault."  
>He went towards the corridor, where he supposed the beast's body lay, and went to skin it. He walked calmly to the doorway and said, "It must of crawled away to die –"<br>He was interrupted by a clawed up reaching down from the ceiling, and it devoured him. It was a gruesome sight, as the Wolf devoured the man fully, not letting a single drop of blood spill from the mangled body and touch the floor.  
>"There's nothing we can do! Come on!" said the Doctor, pushing Rose and Nicholas further into the house as they couldn't take their eyes off the creature. He wondered if that was what he really looked like when he ate a wild animal.<br>The creature was still on the prowl and went after the men next, they tried to shoot it, but their attempts were in vain. Their screams echoed through the house.  
>"Your Majesty?" called out Sir Robert. "Your Majesty!"<br>"Sir Robert! What's happening?" she asked as she made her way down a set of stairs. "I heard such terrible noises."  
>"Your Majesty, we've got to get out," said Sir Roberts, "And what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?"<br>Queen Victoria paused for a moment. "Captain Reynolds disposed of him,"  
>"Front door's no good," said the Doctor, popping into the room, "It's been boarded shut. Pardon me, your Majesty, but you'll have to leg it out of a window." The Doctor gestured for the Queen to go walk through the corridor and she did. The rest of the followed. They made their way back through to the Dining Room.<br>"Excuse my manners, ma'am, but I shall go first, the better to assist her Majesty's egress." said Sir Roberts.  
>"A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh." replied the Queen.<br>"Yeah, any chance you could hurry it up?" interrupted the Doctor.  
>Sir Robert made his way to the window, where he opened the window, but instantly recoiled as the Brethren fired. They only fired three shots – a warning. The Doctor moved forwards to take a closer look.<br>"I reckon the monkey boys want us to stay inside," murmured the Doctor.  
>"Do they know who I am?" asked Queen Victoria, shocked.<br>"Yeah, that's why they want yer," breathed Rose. "The Wolf's lined you up for a ..."  
>"Biting," finished Nicholas.<br>"Now stop this talk, there can't be an actual Wolf!"  
>"AAAAARROOOOOO!" came the howl.<br>The five of them jumped and turned around in the direction where it came from. The Doctor, Rose and Nicholas, ran out of the room, soon followed by the other two. They ran into the landing where the Wolf was trying to break down a door the Doctor had locked. So far it had splintered one board and was still trying.  
>"What do we do?" worried Rose.<br>"We run!" shouted the Doctor and Nicholas simultaneously.  
>"That's it?"<br>"Got any silver bullets?" asked Nicholas. Silver bullets didn't actually work, but since it was an alien werewolf, there might be some chance.  
>"Not on me no!" replied Rose.<br>"Then we run! said the Doctor. He turned to Queen Victoria, "You Majesty, as your doctor, I recommend a brisk jog, it's good for your health!"  
>"THUD!" The Wolf was still trying to break the door down. The Doctor grabbed the Queen and pushed her up the spiral staircase. Floor after floor. When they had gotten to the second floor, there was a final grunt and the Wolf broke down the door. It clambered up the stairs after them. It was fast. They had just reached the top and already it was on the third floor. The Doctor hurried them into a corridor. The Wolf peeked its head round the corner and gave a snarl. The Doctor ran, but Nicholas couldn't move. He was mesmerised by it. He soon snapped out of it though as the Wolf swung his arm and sent him flying down the corridor, into a wall. He got up as quick as he could and ran after the Doctor. The Wolf bounded after them. It pounced. The Doctor and Rose ducked and Captain Reynolds fired, causing the beast to recoil.<br>"I'll take this position and hold it!" said the Captain. "You keep moving for God's sake. You Majesty, I went to look for the property, but it was taken. The chest was empty."  
>"I have it," ensured the Queen. "It's safe."<br>"Then remove yourself, ma'am. Doctor, you stand as her Majesty's protector, and you Sir Robert," he paused and reloaded his gun, "Are a traitor to the crown,"  
>"Bullets can't stop it!" hissed Nicholas.<br>"It may buy you time, now run!" said Captain Reynolds, took position in the corridor, ready to fire. The Doctor pulled Rose up the corridor and into the Library. They whammed the door shut and barricaded it with chairs, old chests, and the odd bit of timber.  
>"Ssssh," hushed the Doctor, "wait, wait." A dying howl, echoed through the house. "It's stopped. The Doctor put his ear to the door, and heard the shallow, grunting and breathing of the Wolf on the other side. It grunted once more, before padding off. "It's gone,"<br>"Listen," whispered Rose. Footsteps and growls could be heard.  
>"Is this the only door?" whispered the Doctor.<br>"Yes," replied Sir Robert. "No!" They rushed with a chair to barricade a small door on the side of the Library wall.  
>"Sssh." hushed Rose. The growling and footsteps moved away until they could not be heard. "I don't understand. What's topping it?"<br>"Something inside this room?" suggested the Doctor. "What is it why can't it get in?"  
>"I'll tell you what though," whispered Rose.<br>"What?"  
>"Werewolf," she squealed excitedly.<br>"I know!" he said, just as excited. He ran to Rose and hugged her, before pulling back to look at her, "Are you okay?"  
>"Yeah, I'm fine." Rose replied. Nicholas grinned at the Doctors short-sightedness.<br>"I'm sorry, ma'am. It's all my fault." said Sir Robert, "Should have sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong. Thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?"  
>"Well, they were bald, athletic, your wife's away ..." said the Doctor, "I just thought you were happy!"<br>"I tell you what though ma'am," said Rose. Uh oh, here comes a lame attempt for the bet, thought Nicholas. "I bet you're not amused now."  
>"Do you think this funny?" asked the Queen.<br>"No, I'm sorry," said Rose, slightly ashamed.  
>"What exactly, I pray, tell me someone please, what exactly is that creature?"<br>"Well," began Nicholas, "You'd call it a Werewolf..."  
>"But technically it's more of a lupine-wavelength haemovariform..." finished the Doctor.<br>"And should I trust you sir?" asked the Queen, "You, who change your voice, so easily? What happened to your accent?"  
>"Oh, right, sorry, that was-" started the Doctor.<br>"I'll not have it!" interrupted the Queen. "No sir! Not you, not that thing, none of it! This is not my world."  
>The Doctor ignored the queen and moved to the barricade. "Mistletoe," said the Doctor, examining the doors an image of a mistletoe garland embossed onto the door. " Sir Robert, did your father put that there?"<br>"I don't know, I assume so," replied Sir Robert.  
>"And on the other door too." added the Doctor. "One Garland wouldn't be enough... I wonder..." He licked the door. "Viscum album."<br>"The oil of the Mistletoe." said Nicholas.  
>"It's been worn into the wood like a varnish! How clever was your dad! I love him!"<br>"Powerful stuff, mistletoe, bursting with lectins and viscotoxins," said Nicholas. The Doctor stared at him as though he wondered where he learnt that. The internet of course.  
>"And the Wolf's allergic to them?" asked Rose.<br>"Well, it thinks it is. The Monkey Monk Monks, need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things." said the Doctor.  
>"Nether-the-less, that creature won't give up Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon!" Sir Roberts hissed.<br>"Oh, your dad got all the brains didn't he?" asked the Doctor.  
>"Being rude again!" chimed Rose.<br>"Good, I meant that one. You want weapons? We're in a library! Books! The best weapons in the world!" he put on his 'brainy specs', "This room's the greatest arsenal we could have – arm yourselves!" he chucked a book each at Nicholas and Rose. They were searching through books like mad – "Look up Biology or Zoology, there might me something in there." – "Oh hold on, what about this? Whole book on Mistletoe!" – "Book on Magic?" – "Some form of explosion?" – "Hhm, that's the sort of thing, Ooh, what about this?" The Doctor jumped down from a stool with a book in his arms. He placed it on the desk.  
>"Look what your old dad found. Something fell to Earth."<br>"A spaceship?"  
>"Shooting star," commented Sir Roberts. "In the Year of our Lord, 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit. That's the Glenn of St. Catherine, just by the Monastery."<br>"But that's over three hundred years ago, what's it been waiting for?"  
>"Maybe just a single sell survived." said the Doctor, "adapting slowly, down the generations, it survived, through the humans, host after host after host."<br>"But why does it want the throne?" asked Sir Robert.  
>"That's what it wants," said Rose, "It said so, the ... Empire of the Wolf."<br>"Imagine it," said the Doctor, "Victorian age accelerated. Starships, missiles, fuelled by coal and driven by steam. Leaving history devastated in its wake."  
>"Sir Robert," said Queen Victoria, now standing up for she had been sitting down, "If I am to die, here –"<br>"Don't say that,"  
>"I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me," she said, "But that's no matter, I ask only that you find some place of safe keeping, for something far older and more precious than myself."<br>"Hardly the right time to worry about your valuables," commented the Doctor.  
>"Yes it is Doc," said Nicholas, "It's the Koh-i-noor diamond isn't it?"<br>"Yes it is," she pulled out the diamond from her bag.  
>"The Greatest Diamond in the World," commented the Doctor.<br>"Given to me as the spoils of war, perhaps its legend is now coming true – it is said that whoever owns the diamond must surely die."  
>"Well, that's true, everyone must die in the end," said the Doctor, "Can I?" he moved forward as if to take the diamond. Queen Victoria handed it to him. "That is so beautiful,"<br>"How much is that worth?" asked Rose.  
>"They say, the wages of the entire planet for a whole week." said the Doctor.<br>"Good job, me mum's not here then. She be fighting the Wolf off with her bare hands for that thing."  
>"She'd win," said the Doctor. Nicholas smirked.<br>"Where is the Wolf? I don't trust this silence." Nicholas murmured.  
>"Why do you travel with it?" the Doctor asked.<br>"My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Heeuler and Karool, the royal Jewellist at Hazel head. The Stone needs re-cutting." replied Queen Victoria.  
>"Oh, but it's perfect." said Rose.<br>"My late husband never thought so,"  
>"Now, there's a fact," said the Doctor, "Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-i-noor cut down. Used to be 48% bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting."<br>"He always said, the shine wasn't quite right. But he died with it still unfinished. "  
>"Unfinished," said the Doctor, he chucked the diamond back to the Queen and she caught it surprised, "Oh yes! There are a lot of unfinished business' in this house. His father was researching. Your husband, he came here and he sought the perfect diamond. Hold on. Hold on. All these separate things, they're not separate – they're connected! Oh, my head! What if this, house, it's a trap for you is that right ma'am?"<br>"Obviously."  
>"At least that's what the Wolf intended. But what if there's a trap inside the trap – one for the Wolf."<br>"Explain yourself Doctor." Queen Victoria commanded.  
>"What if, his father and your husband, weren't just telling each other stories, they dared to imagine if all this was true. And they planned against it. They made a real trap, but not for you, for the Wolf."<br>"I was right not to trust the Silence," said Nicholas.  
>"Huh?"<br>"Look up."  
>The Doctor looked up and dust of plaster fell from the ceiling. The Wolf was climbing on the glass dome on the ceiling. It gave a growl and a snarl.<br>"That wolf there." he murmured. The glass behind to crack under the pressure of the Wolf. "Out! Out! Out! Out!"  
>The Wolf fell through the glass dome and onto the desk. They shoved the barricades out of the way as quickly as they could. The Wolf snarled as the Doctor slammed the Mistletoe doors shut and Nicholas growled threateningly back. They ran down the corridor, the Wolf close on their heels. The Wolf had just caught up with Rose but Lady Isabel appeared and threw a pan of boiling mistletoe broth on it, and the Wolf ran back down the corridor.<br>"Good shot!"  
>Lady Isabel and the girls went back to the kitchen whilst the Doctor, Rose and co. ran to the observatory. They ran up and up the spiralled staircase. Meanwhile the Wolf was recovering from the Mistletoe water and bounded after them.<br>"No Mistletoe in these doors, 'cause your father wanted the Wolf to get in here. I just need time, is there any way of barricading this?"  
>"Do your work, and I'll defend it."<br>"If we can bind them shut with rope or something," insisted the Doctor.  
>"I said I'll find you time sir. Now get inside."<br>The Doctor looked at Sir Roberts gravely. "Good man." Sir Roberts slammed the door shut behind him and the Doctor went to the Queen. "Your Majesty, the diamond,"  
>"For what purpose?"<br>"The purpose it was designed for."

Sir Robert shut the doors and grabbed a cutlass off of the shield on the wall. The Wolf was bounding up the stairs, snarling as it went.

Queen Victoria handed the Doctor the diamond.  
>"Rose, Nicholas," They rushed over to the large crank wheel that was next to the telescope. "Lift it, come on," They turned the crank. It was hard work and it turned slowly.<br>"Not the right time for stargazing." said Rose.  
>"Yes it is," replied the Doctor, "Nicholas was right, it's not meant to be a telescope."<p>

Outside the doors, the Wolf had reached the Observatory landing. Sir Robert stood there, sword in hand. The Wolf walked, bipedal, towards him, before stopping and growling.  
>"I committed treason for you," sneered Sir Robert, "And now my wife, will remember me with honour!"<br>The Wolf charged. Sir Roberts swung his sword, but to no avail.

Rose, Nicholas and The Doctor kept turning the crank, whilst Queen Victoria was facing the door, a wooden cross in her hand and she prayed. The crank was getting easier and easier to turn.  
>"You said this thing doesn't work!" Rose exclaimed.<br>"Doesn't work as a telescope, Rose, 'cause that's not what it is. It's a light chamber. It magnifies the light, like a weapon. We just got to power it up."  
>"With what there's no electricity!" Rose looked up and realisation struck, "Moonlight. But the Wolf needs moonlight – it's made by moonlight!"<br>"We're seventy percent water and we can still drown Rose!" yelled Nicholas. "Come on!"  
>"Come on!" repeated the Doctor.<br>The Moonlight, was entering the light chamber, illuminating several prisms. Then it was inline. Moonlight shone into the chamber, reflecting off the prisms, like a laser. The chamber glowed with a white colour as it was charging up. Then the Wolf broke down the door. A beam of laser moonlight shot out of the 'eyepiece'. The Wolf bent over the Queen and she was cowering in fear. Diving, the Doctor slid the Koh-i-noor diamond into the path of the laser. It reflected off the diamond and onto the Wolf, making it float into the air as it destroyed it. The Wolf receded and its host took its place.  
>"Make it brighter," it whispered, "Let me go,"<br>The Doctor pressed down a lever towards the bottom of the chamber and the beam of moonlight grew even brighter.  
>"One Question," said Nicholas, although he had an inkling of the answer, "Why didn't you harm me?"<br>The response was barely audible, but Nicholas managed to hear it, "I do not harm fellow Wolves."  
>It gave one last dying howl before it vanished, burning up like fire, and the moonlight faded, the moon having moved out of position. The Queen was examining her wrist and the Doctor picked the diamond up. All was silent except for the howling of the wind.<br>"Your Majesty?" the Doctor glanced over to Rose and Nicholas. "Did it Bite you?"  
>"No, it's a cut, that's all."<br>"If that thing bit you..."  
>"It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart, it's nothing." said Queen Victoria.<br>"Let me see?" said the Doctor. He stretched out his hand to take her wrist but she withdrew it and stepped backwards.  
>"It is nothing." she insisted.<p>

Morning came and Rose, the Doctor and Nicholas knelt down in front of the Queen.  
>"By the Power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Sir Doctor of TARDIS," she tapped the shoulders of the Doctor. "By the Power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Dame Rose of the Powell Estate." Like the Doctor, she tapped his shoulders, "By the Power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Sir Nicholas of the Wolf," She tapped his shoulders also and put down the sword, "You may stand." They stood.<br>"Many thanks ma'am." said the Doctor.  
>"Thanks, they're never gonna believe this back home." said Rose.<br>"Thanks as well," said Nicholas.  
>"You said last night about receiving a message from the Great Beyond, I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now, ma'am. From beyond the grave."<br>"Indeed." she paused, "Then you may think in this also, That I am Not Amused!"  
>"Yes!" celebrated Rose and Niholas.<br>"Not remotely amused, and henceforth, I banish you,"  
>"I'm sorry?" said the Doctor.<br>"I have rewarded you Sir Doctor, and now your exile from this Empire, never to return." she stepped forward, "I don't know what you are, the three of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars and magic and think it fun, but your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death, and I will not allow it! You will leave these shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how came to stray so far from all that is good, and how much longer you may survive this terrible life." she stepped back. "Now leave my world! And never return!"

The Doctor, Rose and Nicholas hitched a ride on a cart to where they left the TARDIS.  
>"Now, the funny thing is, Queen Victoria actually did suffer a mutation of the blood, it's historical record, she's a haemophiliac, they used to call it 'The Royal Disease'. But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it, her dad didn't have it. It came from nowhere."<br>"What and you're saying that's a Wolf bite?" asked Rose.  
>"Well maybe, Haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism." said Nicholas.<br>"For Werewolf?" asked Rose.  
>"Could be." added the Doctor.<br>"Queen Victoria's a werewolf?" asked Rose.  
>"An alien werewolf mind you. And her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip." chuckled Nick.<br>"So the Royal Family are Werewolves?"  
>"Well, maybe not yet, I mean a single Wolf cell, could take, what, hundred years to mature? Might be ready by, ooh, early 21st Century?" said the Doctor.<br>"Nah, that's just ridiculous." said Rose.  
>"Mind you," said Nicholas, "Princess Anne."<br>"I'll say no more." grinned the Doctor.  
>"And if you think about it, they're very private, they plan everything in advance. They could schedule themselves around the moon. We'd never know! And they like hunting! They love blood sports! Oh My God they're Werewolves!" said Rose hysterically.<br>They laughed themselves silly as they entered the TARDIS. The Doctor set the TARDIS off, and it dematerialised into thin air, leaving nothing behind.  
>"Arrooo!" tried Rose.<br>"Ar, Arooo!" tried the Doctor.  
>"You two are pathetic, I'll show you how it's really done." said Nicholas, knowing he'd out do them..<br>"Go on then!"  
>"AAAAARRRROOOOOOOO!" howled Nick.<br>"Now that was a good one." grinned the Doctor.

Meanwhile, back at the Torchwood Estate, night had fallen.  
>"What will you do? Will you stay here?" Queen Victoria asked.<br>"I don't think I could," replied Lady Isabel. "I'd sell it. Or pull this place down."  
>"Although we may not speak of these events in public, they will not be forgotten, I promise you that." said the Queen, "Your husband's sacrifice, the ingenuity of his father, they will live on."<br>"But how?"  
>"I saw, last night, that Great Britain has enemies beyond imagination. And we must defend our borders on all sides. I propose, an institute, to investigate these strange happenings, and to fight them. I will call it Torchwood. The Torchwood Institute. And if this Doctor, should return, then he should beware, because Torchwood, will be waiting."<p>

"Doctor," said Nicholas. He didn't look up. Nicholas rolled his eyes. "Doctor!"  
>"Hmm?"<br>"Did you hear what he said?"  
>"Who said?"<br>"The lupine-wavelength haemovariform."  
>"Yes."<br>"Do you know what it meant?"  
>"I don't know."<br>"I do," he murmured, but the Doctor didn't hear him. He was secret was safe.


End file.
